Użytkownik:Jetian/Pokémon SacredGold i StormSilver/Trenerzy
Trenerzy Liderzy Sal Johto Lider Sali Miasta Violet: Falkner *Lv 12: Doduo *Lv 12: Chatot *Lv 12: Farfetch'd *Lv 14: Swablu *Lv 14: Murkrow *Lv 15: Pidgeotto Formalnie najłatwiejszy lider sali. Zdecydowanie tu przewagę mają typy Lodowe, Kamienne i Elektryczne. Shinx, którego można złapać na Trasie 31 też powinien znać elektryczne ruchy. Tutaj najlepiej podopieczni muszą być na granicy poziomu 14-15. Trzeba uważać na As Przestworzy Doduo i Murkrowa. Geodude i Luxio z pewnością powalą drużynę Falknera, lecz trzeba się liczyć z Błotnym Plaskiem Pidgeotta oraz Trującym Ukłuciem Farfetch'da, który w tej grze ma typ Walczący. Lider Sali Miasteczka Azalea: Bugsy *Lv. 18: Butterfree *Lv. 18: Yanma *Lv. 19: Heracross *Lv. 19: Pinsir *Lv. 18: Beedrill *Lv. 21: Scyther Nasz Bugsy też usprawnił swój skład. Przewagę mogą mieć typy Kamienne, Elektryczne i Ogniste. Pokémony-Robaki są tu dość denerwujące, szczególnie jeśli użyją U-Turn. Pinsir też jest niczego sobie, jego zdolność Mold Breaker może zniwelować nasze Zdolności jak Statyczność, czy Dźwiękoszczelność. Można zdobyć Charmandera w Violet lub Torchica w Azalea, lecz należy się też liczyć z kartą atutową Bugsy'ego, Scytherem. Potrafi też użyć Odwrotu, a Atak Skrzydłami często zadają krytyczne obrażenia, że może znokautować twego partnera za jednym ruchem. Najlepiej użyć Błysku (dostępny w Wieży Bellsprouta), by nieco oślepić Scythera, a potem atakować go piorunami, kamieniami, czy płomieniem. Liderka Sali Miasta Goldenrod: Whitney *Lv. 21: Lickitung *Lv. 21: Lopunny *Lv. 21: Stantler *Lv. 22: Wigglytuff *Lv. 22: Clefable *Lv. 24: Miltank Whitney też zmieniła swój zespół. U niej domeną jest spora Wytrzymałość, co oznacza że jej podopieczni mają wysoki wskaźnik życia. Jej Lickitung lubi używać Wyłączenia, co może nas pozbawić kluczowego ruchu na kilka tur. Wigglytuff raczej nie jest zagrożeniem, ale Clefable może być niebezpieczna, gdyż używa Water Pulse - ruch oszałamiający przeciwnika. Miltank też jest silnym przeciwnikiem, lecz Lopunny może sprawić kłopoty przez użycie Zwinności, która podwyższa jej Szybkość. Ostatnim podopiecznym jest Stantler - trzeba uważać, by Hipnoza nie uśpiła was, a Stratowanie + Zwabienie = bolesne problemy sercowe. Jeśli zdobyliście Spiritomba, to okaże się dla was przydatny (ja jednym Spiritombem "wykorzeniłem" całą drużynę Whitney przez kombinację Hipnozy + Pożeracza Snów). Lider Sali Miasta Ecruteak: Morty *Lv. 27: Duskull *Lv. 27: Shuppet *Lv. 28: Haunter *Lv. 28: Sableye *Lv. 28: Misdreavus *Lv. 29: Gengar U Morty'ego zespół też przeszedł zmiany. Tutejsza Domena to Szybkość, a to oznacza że jego mają dość szybkie. Duskull i Shuppet nie są zbyt silne, więc 2 lub 3 ruchy wystarczą, ale przy Misdreavus'ie jest już kłoda do przejścia - jego Power Gem jest dość silny, szczególnie jeśli walczysz typem Lotnym. Sableye sprawi kłopoty poprzez As Przestworzy, a Haunter przy pomocy Kuli Cienia też serwuje niezłe bęcki. Ostatnim Pokémonem jest Gengar - Błyskawica potrafi nieźle zaatakować, jeśli masz Lotnego lub Wodnego partnera. Strategia: nie dać się spowolnić jego ruchami, które obniżają Szybkość. Lider Sali Miasta Cianwood: Chuck *Lv. 33: Hariyama *Lv. 33: Breloom *Lv. 34: Primeape *Lv. 34: Hitmonlee *Lv. 34: Hitmonchan *Lv. 35: Poliwrath Chuck zmodyfikował swoją drużynę. Tutejsza Domena to Atak fizyczny, więc trzeba uważać, by ciosy nie zadały zbyt krytycznych obrażeń (czasem to nazywam "One-Critical-Punch"). Primeape będzie używał Focus Punch, więc należy go zaatakować, nim odda cios ale trzeba uważać na Substitute - jeśli w tym momencie naładuje Focus Punch, jego podróbka pochłonie zadany nasz atak, a on zada nam "bolesną lekcję". Hitmonlee też jest niebezpieczny, lecz jego Hi Jump Kick ma tylko 3/4 perfekcyjnej celności, więc trzeba użyć ruchu osłabiającego celność. Poliwrath raczej nie jest silny i padnie po 2 atakach. Hitmonchan ma słabą obronę, lecz należy się wystrzegać jego pięści. Breloom nie stanowi raczej zagrożenia, choć trzeba się wystrzegać jego Zdolności. Ostatnim podopiecznym Chucka jest Hariyama - Oprócz sporego Ataku cechuje go duża Wytrzymałość. Trzeba uważać, by nie użył Fake Out, bo wtedy stracimy początkową przewagę; a Whirlwind może trochę nam ponamieszać. Sugeruję wykorzystanie Pokémona Lotnego i Ziemnego (Gligar otrzymany w wymianie w Violet jest przydatny, a jako Gliscor (Ostry Kieł znajdziemy w Cianwood) Obrona wzrośnie na dobry poziom), ale strzeżcie się - Chuck ma tyle asów w spodniach, jak sporo wagi w ciele. Liderka Sali Miasta Olivine: Jasmine *Lv. 37: Metang *Lv. 38: Bronzong *Lv. 38: Forretress *Lv. 39: Skarmory *Lv. 39: Magneton *Lv. 40: Steelix Jasmine wciąż specjalizuje się w Stalowych typach, więc jej Domeną jest wysoka Obrona. Walkę zacznie Metangiem, z którym pójdzie łatwo - pójdzie na dno po dwóch atakach ziemnych lub ognistych, a Bronzong też pójdzie po tych atakach. Z Magnetonem trzeba się liczyć, bo w pewnej chwili może być niepodatny na Ziemne ataki przez MagnetycznyLot. Skarmory też jest niebezpieczny, gdyż może użyć kombinacji Toksyny + Ochrony (taka mieszanka daje podwójne kłopoty). Forretress to pok podatny tylko na Ogień, ale Ziemia też może się przydać. Wielkim kłopotem okazuje się być ostatnia karta Jasmine - Steelix o równie wysokiej Obronie i dość równej Szybkości. Earthquake i Stone Edge mogą w mig skreślić partnera z gry. W tej sali sugeruję ponownie użycie Gliscora, gdyż może ominąć efekt Toksyny Skarmory'ego i Earthquake Steelixa. Lider Sali Miasteczka Mahogany: Pryce *Lv. 42: Abomasnow *Lv. 42: Froslass *Lv. 43: Lapras *Lv. 43: Glalie *Lv. 43: Dewgong *Lv. 44: Mamoswine Pryce kieruje typem Lodowym, dlatego ma Domenę Ataku i Spec. Ataku. Walkę zacznie Abomasnow'em, który od początku sprawi kłopoty - jego Zdolność Zaśnieżania trwa przez całą walkę, a najsilniejszy atak podopiecznych Pryce'a - Zamieć - będzie mieć 100% szansy na trafienie, choć można to zniwelować Zdolnością Cloud Nine, lub ruchem zmieniającym pogodę. Z Mamoswine'm trzeba się liczyć, gdyż Ice Shard i Earthquake są na tyle mocne, by znokautować. Glalie raczej nie jest zagrożeniem, a ponadto ma kombinację typu Lód/Kamień. Lapras ma sporo HP, więc lepiej go wyeliminować. Ostatnim z listy jest Froslass, która ma wysoką Unikliwość i Szybkosć, przez co zawsze może być pierwsza w fazie Ataku. Propozycja: Użycie Ataków typu Ogień, Walczące, Kamień, choć też sugeruję użyć Gliscora, gdyż może na 45 poziomie znać Gilotynę - choć ma niską celność, to warto zaryzykować, by skreślić Mamoswine'a. Liderka Sali Miasta Blackthorn: Clair *Lv. 48: Dragonair *Lv. 48: Altaria *Lv. 48: Gyarados *Lv. 48: Dragonair *Lv. 50: Kingdra *Lv. 50: Salamence Clair wciąż walczy Smokami, a to oznacza że jej Domeną są zarówno Ataki i Specjalne Ataki. Jej pierwszym partnerem jest Dragonair, który może sprawić kłopoty ruchem Thunder Wave. Jej najpotężniejszy Smok, Salamence to też nie są przelewki - ma silną statystykę Spec. Ataku więc trzeba być ostrożnym (zwłaszcza jeśli walczymy typem Lodowym - Fire Blast może nieźle narobić szkód. Altaria to połączenie typów Smoka i Lotu, więc warto tu użyć Lodowego ataku. Gyarados wciąż jest w jej zespole, a to oznacza użycie Elektrycznego ruchu - ale trzeba mieć na uwadze potężny Earthquake Gyaradosa. Następny jest drugi Dragonair - łatwo go pokonać Smokiem lub Lodem. Ostatnim partnerem Clair jest Kingdra - kombinacja typu Smoka i Wody, co oznacza że jest wrażliwy bardzo na jedynie Smocze ruchy, ale być ostrożnym - Blizzard i Hydro Pump to bardzo silne ruchy, nie wspominając już o Dragon Pulse i Swagger. Tutaj się spiszą Smoki, Elektryczne i Lodowe, ale podczas walki radziłbym wymieniać swych podopiecznych, nim przeciwnik wykona destrukcyjny ruch. A jeśli nie mamy silnych Pokémonów Smoków lub Lodowych - to lepiej bombardować wroga najsilniejszymi ruchami lub spróbować szczęścia z Sheer Cold, Guillotine, Fissure lub Horn Drill. Kanto Lider Sali Miasta Pewter: Brock *Lv. 57: Relicanth *Lv. 58: Omastar *Lv. 58: Kabutops *Lv. 59: Sudowoodo *Lv. 59: Golem *Lv. 61: Onix Pierwszym Liderem Kanto jest Brock, który specjalizuje się w typie Kamiennym, a to oznacza Domenę Obrony. Ale jeśli wasze stworki po walce z Elitarną Czwórkę osiągnęły co najmniej 59-62 poziom, to nie powinno być problemów z pokonaniem Kamienia z domieszką Wody. Walkę zacznie Omastarem, który zacznie zatruciem stworka Toksyną, a potem silną Zamiecią. Z Sudowoodo i Golemem pójdzie bardzo łatwo jeśli używasz Rain Dance + Wodny atak. Relicanth już jest dość silny, jego Head Smash w połączeniu z Zdolnością Twardej Głowy sprawia, że Relicanth nie otrzyma żadnych efektów ubocznych. Wielkim kłopotem okazuje się być Onix, który posiada sporo Obrony i może nieźle narobić Kamiennym Ostrzem, ale bardziej irytującą rzeczą jest jego item Focus Sash, co daje mu odporność na ruchy nokautujące. Liderka Sali Miasta Cerulean: Misty *Lv. 59: Lanturn *Lv. 59: Lapras *Lv. 59: Vapoeon *Lv. 60: Politoed *Lv. 60: Golduck *Lv. 62: Starmie Misty wciąż walczy Wodnymi partnerami, więc trzeba mieć Pokémony z dość wysoką Spec. Obroną na jej Spec. Atak. Pierwszym będzie Politoed, który posiada Zdolność Drizzle - przywoływania deszczu do czasu, gdy pogoda się nie zmieni. Lanturn to stworek z kombinacją Wody i Elektryczności, więc nie polecam wtedy użycie również Wody i Elektryczności, gdyż Volt Absorb jak i Water Absorb czynią te ruchy bezużytecznymi. Tutaj się spisze Torterra, jako że jest niepodatny na Elektryczne ataki Lanturna. Lapras już jest dość silna dzięki Hydro Pump. Starmie to Pokémon o wyjątkowo silnym Ataku Specjalnym - Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt i Psychic potrafią mocno trafić. Vaporeon ma sporo HP w zanadrzu, więc lepiej użyć ataku o ciosie krytycznym. Golduck też jest dość silnym, ale ma dość słabą Obronę. Lider Sali Miasta Vermilion: Porucznik Surge *Lv. 59: Ampharos *Lv. 60: Jolteon *Lv. 61: Magnezone *Lv. 61: Electivire *Lv. 61: Electrode *Lv. 63: Raichu Porucznik Surge specjalizuje się Domeną Spec. Ataków jak i Spec. Obrony, co jest trudnym wyzwaniem. W tej sali prostym wyborem jest użycie Rhyperiora, który może znokautować raz dwa wroga swoim Earthquake'm, lecz trzeba uważać na Electivire'a i Magnezone, gdyż mogą zastosować ataki Walczące i Stalowe. Osobiście do walki wybrałem Regirocka, Regice i Registeela ze względu na Explosion (to dało mi 3 zwycięstwa nad Electivire, Magnezone i Electrode). Ampharos i Raichu są jednak silni - oprócz szybkości dysponują też Focus Blast'em - wyjątkowo silnym Atakiem Specjalnym. Jolteon też jest bardzo szybki i podstępny - Swagger i Shadow Ball dają sporo kłopotów. Liderka Sali Miasta Fuschia: Janine *Lv. 58: Toxicroak *Lv. 58: Drapion *Lv. 58: Ariados *Lv. 60: Weezing *Lv. 60: Qwilfish *Lv. 64: Venomoth Janine będzie walczyć Trującymi stworkami, a jej specjalizacja to Domena Ataku i Spec. Ataku. Tutaj lepiej użyć Pokémona z typem Stalowym, ale trzeba mieć na uwadze, że Janine ma kilka ruchów, które mogą zaszkodzić przewadze typów. Ariados na początek zwiększy swoją szybkość, a potem przez Spider Web uniemożliwi nam zamianę partnera. Weezing to prawdziwa bomba detonacyjna - tu lepiej w pewnym momencie użyć Ducha który jest niepodatny na Normalne ataki. Qwilfish nie jest tak silny i padnie po jednym ataku Thunder. Drapion to prawdziwa kombinacja jedynej słabości na ziemne typy i silnego wojownika - lepiej go szybko wyeliminować, nim narobi sporo kłopotów. Toxicroak ma typ walczący i trujący, więc i Ziemny i Psychiczny atak są tu dobrym wyjściem. Ostatnim przeciwnikiem jest Venomoth - Sleep Powder może uśpić przeciwnika, a Bug Buzz obniżyć Spec. Obronę. Liderka Sali Miasta Celadon: Erika *Lv. 60: Leafeon *Lv. 60: Meganium *Lv. 62: Jumpluff *Lv. 63: Bellossom *Lv. 63: Victreebel *Lv. 65: Tangrowth Erika wciąż specjalizuje się w Trawiastych partnerach, co jej Domeną jest Spec. Atak. Warto mieć na uwadze, że jej Jumpluff ma ruch U-turn - najpierw uderza, po czym zamienia się z innym. Tutaj również trzeba uważać na ruchy usypiające, paraliżujące, czy też na Leech Seed, który co turę odbiera nam energię. Raczej ich słabym punktem jest Spec. Obrona, co się o tym przekonałem (zlikwidowałem każdego jej Pokémona 67-poziomowym Castformem kombinacją Hail/Sunny Day + Weather Ball). Jednak radzę uważać na Leafeona, choć jej Oborna jest niska, to jest bardzo szybka, a jej Aerial Ace i Seed Bomb dość niszczące. Liderka Sali Miasta Saffron: Sabrina *Lv. 61: Hypno *Lv. 62: Medicham *Lv. 63: Gallade *Lv. 63: Mr. Mime *Lv. 63: Wobbuffet *Lv. 66: Alakazam Domeną Sabriny jest typ Psychiczny i Spec. Atak, chociaż jest też dobra w fizycznym Ataku. Gallade będzie jej pierwszym stworkiem do walki, więc warto użyć Spiritomba, który dzięki kombinacji typów jest niepodatny na ataki Psychiczne, Walczące i Normalne, co jest dużym plusem. Mr. Mime może podnieść swój Spec. Atak Nasty Plot'em, a potem uderzyć Focus Blast'em. Medicham to stworek, który może trochę namieszać ruchem Hi Jump Kick. Alakazam to niezwykle niebezpieczny as Sabriny, gdyż jego prędkość zawsze daje mu szanse na pierwszy ruch. Lepiej go szybko wyeliminować, jeśli kolejny Focus Blast ma nie zostać stworzony. Hypno to najsłabszy pok Sabriny, padnie po jednym ciosie Mroku i Ducha. Z Wobbuffetem raczej jest ciężko; ma piekielnie wysoką Wytrzymałość, ruchy zdolne zwrócić nasze ataki z podwójną dawką, ruch który irytuje Bisem... i ruch zabezpieczający przed zmianami statusu. Lider Sali w Jaskini Wysp Seafoam: Blaine *Lv. 65: Camerupt *Lv. 65: Ninetales *Lv. 66: Rapidash *Lv. 66: Magcargo *Lv. 66: Arcanine *Lv. 68: Magmortar Blaine jest dobry w Spec. Ataku typu Ogień, więc lepiej się zainwestować w wodne i ziemne stworki. Woda i Ziemny są dobre na ogień, ale trzeba mieć na uwadze, iż pupile Blaine'a znają też trawiaste i elektryczne ataki. Rapidash jest pierwszym stworkiem do walki, z ruchem Sunny Day, który przyspiesza użycie SolarBeam; ma sporą statystykę Szybkości, ale i mocny Atak. Magcargo jest kombinacją Ogień/Kamień, co daje 4x podatności na wodę i ziemię. Ninetales to też silny wróg, Overheat to zdecydowanie niebezpieczna broń, choć plusem na dla nas jest obniżenie Spec. Ataku wroga. Arcanine jest dość szybki, Flare Blitz to również silna broń, lecz też zadaje rykoszet właścicielowi. Magmotar to już wyjątkowo silny pok, SolarBeam i Thunderbolt to masa kłopotów. Lider Sali w Miasta Viridian: Blue *Lv. 66: Gyarados *Lv. 66: Exeggutor *Lv. 68: Nidoqueen *Lv. 68: Rhyperior *Lv. 68: Machamp *Lv. 70: Tyranitar Blue to ostatni lider Kanto, a także najsilniejszy z nich że może się równać tylko Lance'owi. Specjalizuje się w różnych typach, a to oznacza każdą Domenę. Nidoqueen to pierwszy pok Blue'a, z którym przyjdzie się z nami zmierzyć, lepiej zastosować ruchy specjalne, bo Poison Point zatruje naszego partnera w kontakcie fizycznym, a także uwaga na Toxic Spikes. Exeggutor to dość słaby stworek, jeden solidny Flamethrower lub Flare Blitz powinien go wykończyć. Rhyperior to bardzo solidny przeciwnik z ogromną Obroną. Lepiej szybko go usunąć, nim jego Stone Edge nas usunie. Tyranitar to najpotężniejszy Pokémon Blue'a - Sand Stream i Thunder/Stone Edge/Earthquake potrafią powoli wykończyć przeciwnika. Machamp to typ Walczący, co jest podatny na Lot, Psychikę i Ziemię, ale warto uważać na Stone Edge. Ostatnim Pokémonem Blue'a jest Gyarados, połączenie typów Lot/Woda. Tutaj lepiej spisze się Elektryczny Pokémon, ale Earthquake Gyaradosa może sprawić problemy. Elitarna Czwórka Mistrz Pokémonów Psychicznych: Will *Lv. 52: Lunatone *Lv. 52: Solrock *Lv. 53: Jynx *Lv. 54: Slowbro *Lv. 55: Gardevoir *Lv. 55: Xatu Pierwszym na ogień wychodzi Jynx, trzeba mieć na uwadze jej Lovely Kiss. Lunatone i Solrock mają niezłą obronę, a także wysokie statystyki Ataku i Spec. Ataku. Typ Mroczny i Duch doskonale sobie poradzą. Gardevoir może podnieść obronę drużyny przez Reflect, a Slowbro sprawi kłopoty przez Amnesia i Flamethrower. Xatu będzie starać się sparaliżować przeciwnika Thunder Wave, by potem wykończyć ruchem Psychic. Warto użyć tu partnera typu Mroku, dzięki czemu nie będzie podatny na psychiczne ruchy, ale lepiej mieć na uwadze Focus Blast. Mistrz Pokémonów Trujących: Koga *Lv. 52: Weezing *Lv. 52: Toxicroak *Lv. 53: Venomoth *Lv. 54: Tentacruel *Lv. 55: Muk *Lv. 55: Crobat Domeną Kogi są Spec. Ataki. Koga walkę rozpocznie Venomoth'em, który szybko użyje Giga Drain dla rozpoczęcia walki. Toxicroak padnie po kilku Ziemnych atakach, ale jego Cross Chop też jest silny. Muk jest niebezpieczny - jego Substitute przyjmie nasz atak podczas gdy Muk naładuje Focus Punch. Tentacruel nie jest zbyt silny, więc padnie po dwóch Elektrycznych atakach. Crobat też jest silny, a szybkość jest u niego Domeną, a co gorsza, jego irytujący Double Team czyni z niego niemal szybką bestię. Ostatnim jest Weezing z Protect, a także atakami specjalnymi. Prosta rada, nie można dać się zatruć. Mistrz Pokémonów Walczących: Bruno *Lv. 52: Hitmonlee *Lv. 52: Hitmonchan *Lv. 53: Hitmontop *Lv. 54: Lucario *Lv. 55: Hariyama *Lv. 55: Machamp Bruno specjalizuje się w Domenie Ataku. Rozpocznie pojedynek Hitmontopem, który natychmiast użyje Fake Out, by nas zatrzymać przed wykonaniem ruchu. Hariyama jest ciężkim przeciwnikiem, jako że jego Domeną jest Wytrzymałość - ma sporo sił witalnych, więc trochę czasu zejdzie, nim zostanie usunięty. Jeśli masz np. Charizarda, to szybko usuniesz Hitmonlee, Hitmonchana i Machampa jednym atakiem Air Slash. Ostatnim jest Lucario - łatwo go pokonać Ziemią i Ogniem (do walki z Lucario użyłem swego Lucario i obaj padli, chociaż wygrałem pojedynek). Mistrzyni Pokémonów Mrocznych: Karen *Lv. 52: Absol *Lv. 52: Spiritomb *Lv. 53: Mightyena *Lv. 54: Umbreon *Lv. 55: Houndoom *Lv. 55: Honchkrow Karen zacznie walkę Mightyeną, która przez Attract + atak fizyczny = jest dosyć średni problemem. Kolejnym jest Honchkrow, jej Swagger może trochę zawrócić w głowie. Absol ma sporo Fizycznego Ataku, ale jego Obrona jest niska, powinien paść po jednym ataku. Krucho jest ze Spiritombem - oprócz Presji i kombinacji Ducha z Mrokiem ma też zestaw silnych ataków, dlatego lepiej go szybko usunąć nim zaatakuje. Umbreon ma sporo Obrony, a Double Team zwiększy jego Unikliwość, ale uwaga na Toxic - w przeciwnym razie może porządnie zatruć partnera. Ostatnim został Houndoom - Nasty Plot zwiększa jego Spec. Atak o 2 poziomy, a atak Will-O-Wisp poparzy partnera. Tutaj warto użyć typu Walczącego i Robaczego. Mistrz Pokémonów Smoko-podobnych: Lance *Lv. 54: Garchomp *Lv. 54: Aerodactyl *Lv. 56: Gyarados *Lv. 56: Dragonite *Lv. 57: Charizard *Lv. 60: Dragonite To najpotężniejszy członek Elity 4; nie dość że ma powalającą drużynę Pokémonów, to specjalizuje się w wszystkich Domenach. Gyaradosa można unieszkodliwić Elektrycznym ruchem, ale należy uważać na jego Earthquake. Garchomp jest dość twardym zawodnikiem, ale kombinacja Smoka i Ziemnego daje poczwórną podatność na Lód, więc każdy partner z Lodowym atakiem przyda się. Dragonite'y są bardzo silne, więc trzeba je jak najszybciej pokonać. Aerodactyl i Charizard mogą paść po Elektrycznym lub Kamiennym Ataku, ale trzeba mieć się na baczności - Lance ma kilka leków w zapasie! Rywal Rywal: Silver Lokalizacja: Miasteczko Cherrygrove *Lv. 5: Cyndaquil/Totodile/Chikorita Lokalizacja: Miasteczko Azalea *Lv. 21: Quilava/Croconaw/Bayleef *Lv. 19: Murkrow *Lv. 19: Kadabra *Lv. 18: Gastly Lokalizacja: Spalona Wieża *Lv. 27: Quilava/Croconaw/Bayleef *Lv. 25: Murkrow *Lv. 26: Kadabra *Lv. 25: Haunter *Lv. 24: Elekid Lokalizacja: Tunel Goldenrod *Lv. 46: Typhlosion/Feraligatr/Meganium *Lv. 45: Honchkrow *Lv. 45: Alakazam *Lv. 45: Gengar *Lv. 44: Magmar *Lv. 44: Electabuzz Lokalizacja: Droga Zwycięstwa *Lv. 53: Typhlosion/Feraligatr/Meganium *Lv. 50: Honchkrow *Lv. 50: Alakazam *Lv. 49: Gengar *Lv. 51: Magmortar *Lv. 51: Electivire Lokalizacja: Góra Księżycowa *Lv. 60: Typhlosion/Feraligatr/Meganium *Lv. 57: Honchkrow *Lv. 56: Alakazam *Lv. 56: Gengar *Lv. 58: Magmortar *Lv. 58: Electivire Zespół Rocket Dowódca: Proton Lokalizacja: Studnia Slowpoke'a *Lv. 17: Voltorb *Lv. 17: Cacnea *Lv. 17: Zubat *Lv. 18: Koffing Lokalizacja: Wieża Radiowa Goldenrod *Lv. 45: Electrode *Lv. 45: Cacturne *Lv. 45: Weezing *Lv. 45: Camerupt *Lv. 45: Tauros *Lv. 46: Crobat Dowódca: Petrel Lokalizacja: Klifowa Jaskinia *Lv. 36: Raticate *Lv. 36: Skuntank *Lv. 36: Golbat *Lv. 37: Weezing Lokalizacja: Baza Zespołu Rocket *Lv. 41: Raticate *Lv. 41: Skuntank *Lv. 41: Crobat *Lv. 41: Toxicroak *Lv. 43: Weezing Lokalizacja: Wieża Radiowa Goldenrod *Lv. 44: Raticate *Lv. 44: Skuntank *Lv. 44: Hypno *Lv. 44: Toxicroak *Lv. 44: Tangrowth *Lv. 45: Weezing Dowódca: Ariana Lokalizacja: Trasa 47 *Lv. 37: Arbok *Lv. 37: Vileplume *Lv. 37: Jynx *Lv. 38: Honchkrow Lokalizacja: Baza Zespołu Rocket *Lv. 42: Arbok *Lv. 42: Vileplume *Lv. 43: Honchkrow Lokalizacja: Wieża Radiowa Goldenrod *Lv. 45: Jynx *Lv. 45: Arbok *Lv. 45: Vileplume *Lv. 45: Milotic *Lv. 45: Purugly *Lv. 47: Honchkrow Dowódca: Archer Lokalizacja: Brama do Strefy Safari *Lv. 38: Zangoose *Lv. 38: Gyarados *Lv. 39: Houndoom Lokalizacja: Wieża Radiowa Goldenrod *Lv. 46: Zangoose *Lv. 46: Machamp *Lv. 46: Gyarados *Lv. 46: Drapion *Lv. 46: Scizor *Lv. 48: Houndoom Przywódca Zespołu Rocket: Giovanni Lokalizacja: Wieża Radiowa Goldenrod *Lv. 48: Persian *Lv. 48: Kangaskhan *Lv. 48: Tauros *Lv. 49: Nidoqueen *Lv. 50: Nidoking *Lv. 50: Rhyperior Inni Trenerzy Lyra Lokalizacja: Miasto Goldenrod * Lv. 21: Nidorina * Lv. 23: Ninetales * Lv. 21: Marill * Lv. 21: Roselia Eusine Lokalizacja: Miasto Cianwood * Lv. 34: Hypno * Lv. 34: Electrode * Lv. 34: Rotom * Lv. 34: Jumpluff Mistrz Pokémon: Red Lokalizacja:Szczyt Srebrnej Góry *Lv. 88: Snorlax *Lv. 88: Espeon *Lv. 90: Blastoise *Lv. 90: Venusaur *Lv. 90: Charizard *Lv. 94: Pikachu Red to ostatni Trener Pokémonów, który specjalizuje się w wszystkich Domenach. Ma spory zespół silnych Pokémonów, a ich poziom niemal sięga setki. Walkę rozpocznie swym najlepszym partnerem, Pikachu. Zdolnością Static paraliżuje każdego, kto wykona ruch fizyczny, a Grass Knot i Thunder to dość niezły kłopot. Venusaur jest dość ciężkim przeciwnikiem ze względu na Earthquake i Power Whip. Charizard - Air Slash i Focus Blast są dosyć silne, by znokautować jednym ciosem dzięki Spec. Ataku. Blastoise ma wysoką Obronę oraz potężny Hydro Pump i Blizzard szczególnie kiedy pada Gradem. Snorlax to Pokémon o wysokim HP. Trzeba być uważnym, bo posiada ruchy, które go uzdrawiają, co będzie dość irytujące. Ostatnim Pokémonem Reda jest Espeon, którego atutem jest Spec. Atak. Może zmniejszyć szkody fizyczne używając Reflect i zadać też silny ruch Psychic. Tutaj lepiej wykorzystać Pokémona z Sunny Day lub Rain Dance, by zapobiec szkodom naturalnym, ale uwaga - jeśli macie partnerów na poziomie 79-88, walka potrwa baaardzo długo.